Harry Potter and the Time For War
by RBlack
Summary: Yes thats right folks it's back. Harry becomes very ill , is attacked, and Ohh did Dumbldore make a mistake, find out right here and stay tuned for updates. And Please R&R it helps me keep this fic straight..
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Time For War  
by RBlack**

**  
Chapter 1 For whom wants to live. Or Die?**

The sun reeled brightly through the windows of Number 4 Privet drive, a boy just out from his 5th year at his school abroad lay staring at the ceiling of his small room. It was 4 days after he arrived back at that cursed house. Squinting to keep the sun from his tear sown eyes, the boy asked himself, 'I wonder if I can die from depression?' This boy was none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived; however now it was more of The-Boy-That-Was-Trying-To-Die.Why you ask? Simply that Harry had just lost the only parental figure left in his life, one who he didn't even get to know well. Harry didn't want to die he just wanted his godfather back. Sirius Black – innocent but convicted killer, the one to whom Harry's parents had given the charge of providing their only son a life -- one that he never had and now probably never will. So he lay there not in self pity but lost to the world of all feeling except loss and pain. 'So many die for me. Why ? why?' Harry kept asking himself.

Two weeks later somewhere in Scotland, a tired old wizard of the name Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wondering where he had gone wrong. His plan was so simple, leave the boy at his mothers sister's until he was of age to take on the responsibility of his fate. However, here it was nearly 15 years later, the boy was broken, his godfather dead, and now he'd found out the Dursley's (Harry's aunt and uncle) had mentally and physically abused the boy for the last 14 years. 'I should have listened to Minerva' Albus scolded himself. He knew he had to get Harry away from those people, but how to do it without destroying the blood protection that kept him safe, well that was a different potion all together.

Two weeks later Harry still lay there on his bed at Privet Drive, he'd only moved to relieve himself. Dirty, tired, lonesome, and now ill, his aunt and uncle left him thinking that he would be gone soon one way or another. A few days later Harry was near death when his cousin Dudley entered his room. Dudley, even though he didn't like Harry at all, had decidedly made up his mind that nobody deserved what Harry was going through and doing to himself. Harry had saved his life the previous summer and now it was his duty to save him.

As Dudley walked into the small room he noticed that it was spotless, nothing had been unpacked since Harry had arrived back. Dudley knew that his father hated the "Bloody Owls ," however Dudley could think of no other way to get word to Harry's "world" that he was in trouble and dying. Dudley eyed his cousin slightly, noticing that his skin was pale and his breaths shallow; there seemed to be very little life in him. Dudley eyed the desk that sat next to the window and noted the quill, ink, and parchment that Harry used to send "I'm fine" letters to those people. Dudley quickly scrawled a note.

_To Hogwarts Headmaster,_

_To the Headmaster of Hogwarts the school that Harry goes to, you need to send help fast_._ Harry is dying, my parents are just sitting there watching it happen hoping for it to come soon. You must get him away soon or Harry will die. _

_Dudley Dursley._

Dudley saw the owl in its cage, he'd seen Harry send letters before and it was his only choice to get the letter quickly to who needed it.

"Erm owl could you take this note to the Headmaster of Harry's school, Harry's dying and he needs help." Dudley asked the owl. Hedwig hooted and nipped the letter from Dudley's hand and was off in a flash. Dudley looked back at his cousin as he left the room and spoke quietly, "Harry I'm so sorry for the years of torture. I hope when you get better we can talk." Closing the door Dudley left and all was quiet again in the small bedroom.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office a few hours later working through how to get Harry away safely from his home of Privet Drive when a snowy white owl appeared at a window of his office. "Hedwig you ole girl what have you got for me from Harry?" The owl deposited the letter on the desk and flew to a chair to perch on , apparently waiting for a response. Albus opened the letter and quickly noticed that it was not in fact from Harry but from his cousin Dudley, as he read the short note the old wizard took on a grave look and then it turned to panic. Quickly he notified as many Order members as he could to meet him at Privet Drive immediately and told Hedwig to go to "Headquarters" and await him. Moments after Dumbledore disappeared, hanging onto Fawkes's tail reappearing directly into Harry's bedroom.

The moment he arrived he was driven further into grief, and even more was anger, anger at the "family" that was supposed to love and nurture him; instead they shun, berate, and physically cause him harm. Now they leave him to die. "Damn the protection," he said out loud. Just moments after, members of the Order were arriving. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley were the first on the scene. Albus called them upstairs ignoring the screams and yelling from the elder Dursley's.

The moment those that had arrived saw Harry they went into shock, Tonks was in tears for the young man, and although she would never admit it to the rest of the order, she was clearly smitten with him.

With a nod from Dumbledore Kingsley, Lupin, Moody and Mr. Weasley simply walked back down stairs and proceeded to arrest Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

The old headmaster asked Tonks to gather everything that she could find of Harry's and take it back to headquarters. She nodded and proceeded to do just that.

Dumbledore gathered the broken and dying boy in his arms and apparated to headquarters, berating himself the whole time that if Harry died it truly would be his fault, for he left the boy there with those people.

To say the scene at Grimmauld place was chaotic was the understatement of the century. Mrs. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, and 2 mediwitches the order trusted set to their task of keeping Harry from passing, potions, charms, and muggle techniques were all being put into place. Three days later Harry looked better but was still in trouble.

Harry slowly stirred for the first time in weeks, opening his eyes, he noticed that his body felt better than it had in a month, also noticing that wherever he was it was not Privet Drive. That thought brightened his spirits some. Once he found his glasses and the room came into focus, he knew exactly where he was, and he also noticed 3 sleeping girls in the room all on cots.

"Why am I in the girl's room?" Harry questioned out loud. All three girls, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks woke with a start. Noticing that their charge was up and looking better, all three smiled brightly.

Ginny spoke first. "Ohh Harry, you're awake thank Merlin, how do you feel?"

Harry thought about that for a moment then replied "I feel weak but much better physically, although I do believe that I will go mad with grief unless you get me out of this house." He finished.

Before any of the girls had time to respond the door opened reveling the Headmaster

Looking older than anyone had ever seen him. The Headmaster spoke "That will not be a problem Harry , as you won't be staying" Harry looked at the old wizard with fear in his eyes.

"You would send me back with them after all I've been trough? The abuse, the neglect?" Harry screamed out but soon lost his voice when the old headmaster held his hand up.

"Harry you will NOT EVER be going back to your Aunts. I have had them arrested."

They both will be gone for a very long time. "As for your cousin he's the one that cared enough to inform us that you were ill. In so, he is with us, downstairs as a matter for fact

Keeping Molly in the kitchen (he chuckled). No Harry you will be going home." He finished then sat down in a chair next to the bed."

"What you mean I'm going home?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle in his eye glinted then responded "Exactly what I just said Harry, you need to go home, to your first and REAL home. To Godrics Hollow."

A look of shock now upon Harry's face, could he actually go home? Could it be true?

As if the Headmaster was reading his thoughts, he said, "Harry many years ago after it happened, I had the house repaired, yes your going home, and that's just the beginning of the good news. As for the rest I'm afraid will have to wait till tomorrow. Get some rest my boy." With that the headmaster stood up and left. The three girls fussed over Harry for a few minutes making sure he was ok and had everything he needed soon he fell back to peaceful sleep.

The next morning Harry woke, the girls were still in the room all awake and as soon as he stirred they all rushed to his side.

"Wotcher Harry, how are ya this morn?" Tonks asked.

"A bit overwhelmed I think" Harry noted. Then asked, "How come I'm in the Girl's room and why are you all looking at me looking like you just won a grand prize? "

Again before anyone could answer the door swung open and the Headmaster walked in.

"Well Harry a few things have happened since we picked you up. See you were very ill, near death. You have these three young ladies here to thank for your quick recovery. See in order to bring you back to us, these three lovely ladies invoked a very old magic. A spell of sorts, one that relies on only one requirement. The spell is referred simply as 'The Great love' I shall let the girls here inform you of the details, but suffice to say that your are much loved Harry. One thing I must make clear, is that it IS very acceptable in our world to love more than one." With that said the Headmaster left the room.

Harry sat wondering what exactly was going on, for minutes there was nothing spoke.

Then Hermione decided it was time to fill in the blanks as she could see that Harry wasn't able to grasp the details. 'Boys are so thick' she mused to herself then chuckled.

"Harry, let us explain. You were so close to leaving us (a tear began to fall from her eyes) we had to do something, we couldn't loose you, so Dumbledore told us of an ancient spell that worked from the love of three to another it is a healing spell. So we performed is that is me, Tonks and Ginny. We couldn't loose you. The spell requirement was that only three of the opposite gender with great love of the one could perform it.

(All three girls blushed deep red) Hermione finished.

Harry took what had just been said in then it clicked.

"You mean to tell me that all three of you are 'In-Love' with me?" Harry quickly asked.

Looking shyly at Harry Ginny spoke. "Harry you need to understand we didn't know if this would work, we had to confess to each other (pointing to the other two girls) of what we felt for you, when it turned out that the spell worked, we all accepted and welcomed it. After you woke though it was weird, a really nice kind of weird though you seemed to be radiating, well love to us."

For the first time in his nearly 16 years Harry felt it, and it was powerful, "The power the dark lord knows not," Harry mused. He was happy, his thoughts turned to Sirius, instead of regret and loss. He felt a quickening of happiness that Sirius had been right he was loved, and he could love back. He looked into his thoughts of Sirius and was content knowing that his mangy godfather was running in the after life with the stag he called father.

Harry looked to the room noticing the girls watching him while he was lost in thought.

"I feel it too" Harry said "I don't really know what love is, as I've never had first hand experience, but I feel it. Can you all teach me what it is?" Harry asked.

They girls knew that it would be difficult to keep away feelings of jealousy and spite with three of them loving him, but they resolved to be there for him and for each other.

A while later Dumbledore informed Harry that he would be leaving in two days time for "Home" also informing him that The Girls, Ron, Dudley, And Remus will all be joining him.

For the first time in his life Harry was feeling good, inside and out, his bout with death was one by three of the most loving ladies in the world. And to top it off he had all his closest friends, and Remus going to stay with him for the remainder of the the summer.

All except Dudley that is, Harry couldn't figure that out. Why had he helped him? Why hasn't he come to see him? He would find out soon enough though.

The next day those going "Home" were busy packing, as Harry hadn't even unpacked yet, he was left to his own thoughts for a few moments. "Home? Yea that sounds brilliant," he kept musing to himself. With a smile he sat and watched the chaos of Grimwald place preparing to send a few of it residents to his new home.

The next day the group traveling to Godrics Hollow left early as to have enough of the day to settle in and to get acquainted with the new house. They arrived by portkey with all their belongings with them. Looking around Harry couldn't feel that he already knew this place very well. The house rather mansion was 5 stories with 18 bedrooms each with it's own bath, 2 kitchens, 2 floors in the basement, 2 libraries, and many more rooms. It was as if there wasn't a battle in this place, it was spotless not the derelict of a building he expected.

"Wow, would you look at this place it amazing, I thought that your parents home was destroyed Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry still in awe of the feelings and site of his family home simply replied "erm I thought so too" and proceeded to drag his trunk to the stairs.

"Which rooms should we take?" Hermione asked.

Remus was asking himself that same question.

"Well!" Harry exclaimed "I believe as this is my house and you all are my family I think that we will all be taking a room in the family wing, which is on the 2nd floor."

The group all headed up the elegant golden marble staircase to the 2nd floor hall. Which even before Harry's birth was called "Familia Penna" Latin for "Family Wing", once they arrived at there destination, Each noticed that plaques had been put on each door down the hall and the names on the plaques were changing before their very eyes as to indicate that the house itself was assigning their rooms.

They walked to the end of the wing of which a very elegant oak door was located, on the door the name of its resident appeared, "Harry James Potter Lord of Godrics Hollow".

Each of the teens as well as Tonks gasp, Remus was the only one simply grinning wildly.

"Harry you're a lord?" Tonks piped out.

"Erm, I don't know. None has informed me of this as to yet." Harry said look directly at the grinning ole marauder.

"Now Harry nothing to get upset over, we didn't know if the house would accept you, now that it has we are certain that you are now Lord Harry James Potter of Godrics Hollow" Remus calmly said. "You see Harry your father wasn't a Lord, Godrics Hollow is governed by magic and sometimes it skips a generation or two, in your case it skipped five. Remus finished.

"So you're saying that the house is alive right?" Hermione asked.

"In a way yes, this house carries the spirit of Godric himself." Remus replied.

The teens as well as Tonks were simply too shocked to say anything until Dudley who had yet to say anything piped in "Where's the kitchen? I'm starving and want a snack".

Harry who knew his cousins appetite decided it would be best for everyone to simply stow their trunks in the rooms and head off to find some lunch.

After lunch each decided that they would take an hour to unpack and then meet up in the 1st floor library to do some exploring in the house, to get to know it better.

Once everyone met up, they explored for hours, every inch of the second through the fifth floors were explored. Although what they had found on the fifth floor was a complete shock to Harry.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT MY PARENTS HAD WIZARDING PORTRAITS HERE? I COULD HAVE TALKED TO THEM GOT TO KNOW THEM ALL THESE YEARS AND NOONE THOUGHT THAT I DESIRVED THAT?" Harry roared with tears of rage and happiness at the fact his parents had wizarding portraits made of them and were locked away in a storage room on the fifth floor.

"Harry James, you settle down. Its not as if it was on purpose sometimes it takes a bit for

a portrait to work, it just so happens that Albus thought that ours didn't work and save us from being tossed out when they rebuild the damaged part of the house. We didn't arrive in our portraits until nearly two months later." James Potter said look at Harry.

Each of the portraits were now hung in Harry's master bedroom so that Harry could get to know his parents.

"Yes, dear in any case were so glad you found us, we had hoped that Albus would have brought you here long before now." Lily Potter spoke up.

Harry still in shock of having the ability to speak to his parents had only one question on his mind. "Mum, dad? Have you seen Sirius?"

His parents looked at each other trying to figure out why they would have seen Sirius.

"Harry why would we have seen Sirius?" his mother asked.

"He, he died in June mum, he fell through the veil at the Department of Mystery's" Harry replied now shaking very badly as that fateful night came running through his thoughts again.

"Ohh son were so sorry that you had to go through seeing that, however Sirius isn't dead." His father noted.

"What? How? I mean I saw him fall" Harry was now at a loss for words, the girls seeing how shaken Harry was all came over to him to give support and comfort.

"Well you see its like this son, the veil doesn't kill like they think it does, it's a holding place and only those that have the love and need for one who goes through can bring them back. If Sirius did in fact go through the veil, you need to get him out immediately" James spoke thinking of all the dark wizards that the ministry had sent through it, hoping that his old friend would survive that horrid place.

"I'll contact Albus immediately" Remus spoke in a hurry, amazed and excited that his friend and the last of the marauders might be alive.

Remus ran through the halls to the nearest fireplace scooped up a handful of powered from the mantel and yelled "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts"

In a matter of minutes Remus and informed the Headmaster of everything that had transpired over the course of the day, and a plan was made to rescue Sirius from the veil.

Remus made his way back to the rest of the group and proceeded to explain the plan to them on how they would bring Sirius back. Many hours later after everyone was tuckered out from either discussing the plan or talking to Harry's parents, they all decided to head to bed as at least for Harry it was going to be a long day the next morning.

Harry fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and found himself for the first time in many years dreaming of happy thoughts and visions of a future that just might have something for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The Time For War**

**by RBlack**

**Chapter two a Sirius Return**

Morning came much too quickly for Harry, he had never been much for mornings to begin with, but they had to leave early to get to the Ministry for their planned rescue that morning. As he got himself ready to bring Sirius home, memories of the last few weeks flooded to him. Remembering the fight for life at the Dursley's, then waking up with the girls surrounding him, remembering his talk with Dumbledore about the spell they had used to keep him alive, finding out that Dudley was with him, and that his aunt and uncle had been arrested, then his move to the family estate, and finding out about his parents portraits.

That was the hardest for him; he had always believed that he would never get to know his parents, now he had more of a chance to do that, but could he take it? He could and would take advantage of it, but not now, he had to bring his godfather back o the living. Harry decided that he would let his emotions loose once they had Sirius back and safe.

Harry was just finished getting dressed when his door creaked open, like lightening he had his wand pointed at the door ready to curse the intruder. He relaxed when he saw the smiling faces of Tonks, Hermione and Ginny come through the door.

"Wotcher, Harry" Tonks greeted, she was sporting a flashing head of light purple hair today, wearing a form fitting t-shirt and just covered to her mid-section, with skin tight jeans to show the figure she was so proud of.

"Heya Harry" Ginny greeted, she was dressed in a slightly worn jumper and slacks.

"Ohh Harry" Hermione greeted as well, however instead of standing there she launched herself to Harry smothering him in a bone crushing hug.

Pulling back from the hug she was blushing quite madly.

"Erm, hello. What are you all doing?" Harry asked. It was obvious that he was confused that all three girls were once again with him. He did not know what to think of this arrangement. Dumbledore had explained in detail of what the spell he used required from each participant. Each was required to confess their love of Harry; however it did not have to be a single type of love. He wondered for a minute which of the girls loved him for a friend, a lover, or a brother. The odds were one to three. He would just have to wait it out and see.

Before he could finish his thoughts, Tonks spoke up "Luv, we need to get downstairs everyone is waiting on you."

Not waiting for an answer the group left the room with Harry trailing behind. His thoughts turned to Sirius again. 'I wonder what shape he will be in' he mused to himself.

"Ah good morning Harry" Dumbledore noted. His eyes were in full twinkle this morning. "This should be a most excellent day, not only will we get your godfather back, but his named will no be cleared as well."

This announcement was more than Harry could handle, he simple fainted away on the spot. A few minutes later he was awoken, lying on the sofa. All he could get out was "free?" with a huge grin on his face.

The old Headmaster smirked and nodded. "How?" Harry asked still groggy.

"Well Harry it seems that a small girl found an interesting looking rat under her bed a night ago, and captured it to show her parents, with turn out to be members of the Order and had all been informed of a rat on the loose with a silver paw." Dumbledore continued. "So he was brought to the Aurors, and was interrogated under veritsurm and confessed to every wrong doing he committed. He was taken to trial late last night by an emergency session of the council. He was given the kiss for his deeds this morning." He finished.

Everyone grimaced at the vision of Pettigrew getting kissed by living death, loosing his soul. In any case Harry and most everyone he thought that the man deserved more of a punishment but it was enough as he was getting Sirius back.

"Now" The Headmaster rose from his chair. "Lets be off we have much to do and little time to do it. We will be transporting directly into the Department of Mysteries, so that our presence is not known." Pulling out an old worn dish towel and holding it out in front of him. "Everyone grab hold we will portkey on three." Albus finished.

"one"

"two"

"three"

Harry felt the familiar pull on his navel and a moment later he felt sold ground under his feet again, Tonks stumbled and near fell, He moved quickly to catch her. Holding her in his arms, she looked back at him blushing a deep shade of red simply said "Thanks".

Moving quickly Harry instinctively knew what he had to do, he asked Dumbledore for a long rope, and tied it off to a corner post in on a side of the room, he tossed the rest of the rope into the veil watching it disappear. He tied himself to the rope and moved the veil to one side feeling an unnatural wind trying to suck him into the seeming endless chasm.

As loudly as he could he called for Sirius, he called for many minutes before he finally got any response. It was a cold response that was not altogether human. Simply repeating

"Come and get him if you dare".

Harry slacked the rope knowing what he would have to do; he looked back at the girls, Dumbledore and Remus and nodded. He then dove into the veil with the rope flying behind him. What he did not account for was that he landed quickly and hard. Looking up he saw the veil blowing around, he turned to look around and saw skeletons of the veils victims. He walked around them noting many other dead or barely living huddled against the walls. He called out for Sirius again, yet this time he got a single response in a very weak voice, "Harry?" the voice answered. Harry raced to where he had heard the voice to find a very tired and ill looking Sirius. He looped the rope around himself and Sirius and gave it a giant tug; soon they were being pulled from the room and out of the veil.

Once out the girls and Remus were all crying openly. It was such a sight Harry hovering over his godfather making sure that he would live to see the next sunrise.

"We need to get him home Harry" Remus said.

"Let go home" Harry said looking very tired, his eyes met Dumbledore's and once again they were all gripping the old towel, with Harry and Remus supporting Sirius's limp body between them. Moments later they landed in the "Healing Room" of Harry's home.

"Call for Poppy Remus" Dumbledore spoke.

Wasting no time Remus was in a dash to the nearest fireplace a few minutes later Remus returned groaning under the weight of many items that Madam Pompfry had him bring back. The school's nurse shooed everyone out of the room except Remus and began the task of bring Sirius back to health.

Tired, hungry and in complete bliss Harry walked the halls of his home, waiting to hear word on Sirius's condition. He sat on a sofa in the sitting room a few doors down from the "Healing Room" trying to sort out his feelings, he was so conflicted, again everything from the last few days came rushing back to him, he realized at least one of the girls was in love with him, which though he did not know yet. Then there were his parent's portraits, he could speak to them now, he wanted to know everything but knew he could not lock himself up just taking to portraits even if they were of his parents.

And now to top it all off he had Sirius back, it felt as if a large hole within his heart was filling itself with the return of his godfather.

Slowing drifting off from the activity of the day Harry felt someone sit next to him and then two arms wrapped themselves around him, he stiffened a bit but soon relaxed he knew it was one of the girls, he kept his eyes closed and leaned into her and was soon fast asleep.

It was late evening when Harry woke from his nap the girl that had been holding him was gone. He stretched his legs and got up walking purposefully over to the "Healing Room" and knocked lightly. A moment later Remus answered.

"Hello Harry, I expect you are here to see how the old dog is?" He asked.

"Well I would like to know if he is going to be alight Remus, I mean after all he went through he did not look well when we got him back, and I am worried it was all for nothing." Harry replied nearly breaking down right there.

Remus chuckled, and then Harry heard the voice he was waiting to hear.

"Moony leave Harry alone, he cannot help it if he is worried about me, now get your arse in here and give me a hug Harry before I go Spar on you" Sirius growled.

Harry took a running start the moment he saw Sirius sitting up in bed. He had been cleaned up, shaven, and his hair cut, leaving a quite younger looking Sirius Black.

Harry nearly knocked a hole through the wall as hard as he hit the bed to hug his godfather.

When he impacted with Sirius they both grunted from the impact. It was at least twenty minutes before either man let go. Teary eyed from crying they both let go totally and utterly happy.

Remus sat in a chair just off to the right of the bed watching the whole scene play out, when there was a rush of fire in mid air now floating down was a single phoenix feather and a note from the Headmaster. It was address to Remus, Harry and Sirius.

"What you got there" Sirius asked

"It's a note to all three of us from Albus" Remus replied.

"Well go on open it" Harry noted.

Remus broke the seal on the back and first read the note to himself hoping it was not bad news. To his relief it was more than good news it was the best news he had heard in nearly 16 years.

He read the note aloud.

_Dear Remus, Harry, and Sirius_

_I just received the most wonderful news; Aurors have captured Bellatrix and Lucius this evening while trying to murder a family of muggles. She is injured badly not expecting to live through the night, however Lucius died shortly after capture. As well I have just received Sirius's formal pardon from the Minister. This has been a most wonderful day._

_Sirius, when you are able if you look in the third drawer of the dresser to your right you will find something you have been missing for a many year._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Sirius staggered up went to the dresser opened the third drawer and grinned so wildly that one might have thought he really was crazy. Slowly and gently he pulled out what was lying in the drawer, turned and showed Remus and Harry.

"My wand!" was all Sirius could say. He was now as complete as he could be.

The three talked long into the night catching up on the happenings of the last month.

Sirius's recovery was going quickly as it seemed the "Healing room" did just that on its' own. They talked about the spell that was used to keep Harry from death, as well as the house, and other little things.

One thing that was remembered for a long time afterwards was that the rest of the occupants in the castle could hear the laughter from the three men and it was a good thing to hear.

As the next few weeks flew by, Harry spent a lot of time with Sirius, playing around and learning from his godfather and Remus. A few days before his birthday Sirius called Harry into the study nearest his room.

"Harry, what do you know of relationships?" Sirius asked most seriously.

Harry not at all prepared for this question, sat in the cushy arm chair looking to be deep in thought.

Finally he responded. "Well, I know that kids my age date, and get to know what a relationship is, they possibly get to know love, but I do not know much more than that. Why do you ask?" Harry replied.

"Harry you must understand, there are three very loving girls in this house, you are going to have to choose one, if you do not the protection of the spell Dumbledore used will wear off." Sirius said. Before Harry could speak up again he continued. "I've spoken to Albus and he says you have some time to decide but before this time next year you MUST choose one of the girls to live your life out with."

This revelation was far too much for Harry to deal with, he did not even know if he cared for the girls like that, he knew that they were all friends, and all were very attractive. But could he choose one to be his wife? And what would the others think if he did choose"

As if expecting what Harry thought Sirius spoke "You may be worried about the other two girls but not to worry, they will be ok" He moved closer to Harry and in a whisper said "If you do not want just one it's not looked down on in our world to take more than one, you can however only marry one." Sirius finished.

"Erm" Was all Harry could say, he had thought about the girls a lot since they had saved him, but now the possibility of having a wife at only seventeen years old would be not only weird, but how would the other students look at it?

"I guess I should spend time with each of the girls to get to know them better, I mean I know all three pretty well, but not Erm... in that way." Harry noted quietly.

"That's my boy" Sirius replied proud of the man Harry was becoming.

"Lets go get some dinner I am starved" Sirius added.

Harry nodded and they left to the kitchen to grab some food. About halfway to the kitchen, Sirius decided that he wanted something else for food.

"Lets floo to the Three Broomsticks!" Sirius noted with a grin.

"You sure it's safe?" Harry replied.

"Of course it is, I am free remember!" Sirius chuckled

"Ok lets grab out cloaks, and I shall meet you in the drawing room to floo" Harry replied.

Harry was excited; he had only seen the castle walls for the last many weeks and wanted to go out badly.

A few minutes later Sirius and Harry sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks waiting for their orders to be brought to them. Harry and Sirius both sipped on his butterbeer, not making much conversation while waiting. For Harry it was anticipation of something going wrong, for Sirius it was the constant stares of the others in the bar.

Harry's scar began to prickle, he knew what that meant.

"We have to get out of here, they know we are here." Harry said quickly while holding his head.

Sirius knew all to well that when the scar hurt it meant trouble. He grabbed hold of Harry and a moment later they had apperated to the gates of Hogwarts. Quickly Sirius ran with Harry in his arms to the castle doors. Once the doors where in sight, he noted Albus standing in the doorway.

"What happened Sirius?" Albus asked in a most concerned tone.

"His scar began to hurt while we were at the Three Broomsticks trying to get some dinner, I apperated him to the gates and where he collapsed and I ran with him here. He said that "THEY" knew his was there. And that they were coming. So I got us out of there as fast as I could." Sirius explained.

Harry began to stir, "Harry you with us?" Sirius asked.

"Yea, just the stupid scar, someone's gona is in big trouble tonight as they got there too late, He's furious." Harry said weakly.

"Lets get you back home Harry" the Headmaster suggested, then with a wave of his wand he made a branch on the ground into a portkey to take them home.

The next few days before Harry's birthday were consumed with resting and Dumbledore had decided that he would personally give Harry Occlumency lessons, however it a much different matter.

The day before Harry's birthday, Dumbledore decided on giving Harry a present that Harry would definitely love to have, the ability to block Voldemort from his mind and effectively cutting off his scar link from him.

The Headmaster and Harry were sitting just feet apart, ready to give Harry his present

Dumbledore told Harry "Harry, I feel that I should have thought of this long before now, and before I begin I want to tell you how very sorry I am for not thinking of it, as it would have prevented you from feeling so much pain, and from a certain day not long ago." He continued. "What I am going to do is use Legilimency on you to feed you my training on Occlumency. It will appear jumbled when you receive it but I will sort it out in your head for you. I warn you though this will not be a pleasant experience." He finished.

Harry knowing how important this was, and was willing to go through the discomfort if it would help him and give him piece of mind and a good night sleep for once.

"I'm ready" Harry replied.

"Very well" Dumbledore spoke "Legilimens!" he shouted pointing his wand at Harry.

Many hours later Harry had a very bad headache, but he knew everything on Occlumency and how to use it. He was given a potion to cure the headache, and was sent to bed.

He had never had such a good sleep in his life.

Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. Please review more, I love the responses. Also be sure to chat about the fic on my forum located the RBlack Category.

Thanks everyone and look for Chapter three in a week or just after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and The Time For War**

**by RBlack**

**Chapter three Betrayal and Need**

Harry awoke the next morning, however something was wrong, he knew that his new found knowledge on Occlumency worked however he had more than that, he had other memories. His mind was a mess of jumbled images and conversations, which were sorting themselves to their own accord.

A memory of a young girl, another of people he couldn't place in a time not of his own.

More and more memories began to unravel themselves, he saw himself as a baby, and he saw Tom Riddle as his true 16 year old self.

'Ohh my god, I have Dumbledore's memories' Harry thought to himself.

He searched through the newly sorted memories hundreds of them implanted into his own, memories of days gone by, of the first war, of destruction and loss.

Harry lay in his bed, for what seemed to be hours on end, trying to get a hold on things.

Then he saw it, in his mind, he saw a memory that would destroy his trust in the one person that he'd given complete loyalty to.

In a graveyard stood Voldemort in his present body, waiting for someone to appear,

Only moments pass and she walked into the memory, not fearful of her life as anyone should be in the presence of that monster.

"Hello Tom" She spoke, ease in her voice.

"Hello sister" Voldemort replied.

"You last attempt on my home was a bit much brother of mine, I had to clean for days to get the house back in order" she noted.

"I am sorry dear sister, but we must maintain appearances on both ends as to not arise suspicion." Voldemort returned.

"Yes dear brother we do, but please tell you lackeys to be more careful next time, the nearly ruined mother's clock." She answered.

He bowed his head to her and turned to leave, as did she.

Harry opened his eyes, sweat dripping from his face, his body also soaked to the bone.

It just couldn't be true, she couldn't be a traitor, it was just not possible, and if it was why was Albus still allowing her to be near him, and in the order? He kept asking himself those questions over and over until he heard a knock at the door.

"Harry you alright?" the voice asked.

He knew that voice, it was Ginny. He didn't know if he could face her right now, so he simply replied "Yea, Gin I'll be out in a few minutes, I just slept in."

He heard a faint 'ok' in reply as he heard her footsteps leaving the area.

Once showered and dressed, he needed to talk to Sirius and Remus about his latest development. Downstairs, Harry found Remus and Sirius talking about old times, and motioned to the both of them without making a sound to follow him.

They followed to the top floor of the house, trying to figure out where they were going, they rounded a corner, then up a short set of stairs, into the attic area of the home.

Harry stopped in room, waved his wand casting silencing, and other protection spells to be sure of privacy.

"What's going on Harry, why the need for all that protection against prying eyes and ears?" Remus asked looking a bit uneasy on the situation.

"I have something to tell you both, it's not pleasant. You know last night Dumbledore transferred his memories of Occlumency to me. Well this morning I woke up with years of thoughts of his as well." Harry said then paused biting his upper lip looking to stall time.

"What kind of memories Lil Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"All types of them, I must have an extra 100 years or so worth in my head." Harry noted irritably.

"Listen guys I have a memory of something I'd much rather forget but I can't as it effects the order and everyone I love. See there is a memory of Dumbledore's that's the most frightening thing I have ever seen." Harry paused, frightened to give out this information but it had to be done.

Sirius and Remus both with looks of curiosity mixed with fright for James's son sat intently listening to the details as Harry described the event in question in all the detail he could manage.

"Damn" Sirius quickly spoke after the memory was recounted. "Harry, if this is true, it about the worst possible case I could ever think of. I mean if she's really his sister then we are being lied to by more than one person."

Remus just sat pondering what he'd just been told, the woman had treated Harry like family, 'was it a setup?' he mused. Years of working with the woman now just y hearing a five minute memory shattered his beliefs in her.

Getting angry Remus for the first time in his life lost his temper.

"DAMN HER, DAMN DUMBLEDORE, DAMN IT ALL, DAMN IT MOLLY WEASLEY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The room was quite once again for a long time the three just sat there, pondering what to do next. Nearing late afternoon Sirius broke the silence.

"I think we need to tell Arthur, Harry he deserves to know." Sirius said simply.

Harry nodded, got up walked over to a small desk and produced ink, quill and parchment.

He quickly scrawled a quick note telling Arthur that they needed to see him as soon as possible, and to meet them about some very important information and to come alone.

Sending the note off with Hedwig, they now only had to wait.

"Let's grab some food and think about this later" Sirius noted.

Two days later Arthur Weasley was at the ministry working, when a familiar snowy white owl dropped a note off in his lap and simply took off again.

Opening the note, he read.

_Arthur,_

_We have come into some information that will change your life. You must meet us quickly. There are secrets being kept from us all and this information may very well be the orders downfall. Please be at the "new house" in 2 days by 8pm._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter &_

_Remus J Lupin_

Arthur looked at the clock on his wall, he'd told Molly he'd be late tonight anyhow, it was nearing seven-thirty. If it was that important that it be quick, he walked to his fireplace in his office, tossed a small amount of floo powder in and spoke clearly "Potter Castle".

A few hours later, a sobbing Arthur Weasley hands covering his eyes, didn't know what to think. He'd just been informed that his wife of so many good years was the world's greatest enemy's sister.

"Arthur, you know Harry wouldn't lie about anything, especially something like this" Remus spoke gently.

Nodding his head, he picked up his mug of tea and sipped on it tears falling into the cup.

"What am I going to do? Where will I take the kids, I can't allow them to stay with her, but if I take them where will we go?" Arthur asked with deep regret in his voice, a tone of a man that just had his whole world shattered.

Harry was the first to speak up "Ginny can stay here as can anyone else Mr. Weasley, I have the room and would be happy to have you. The grounds here have protections even better than Hogwarts; no one with darkness in their soul can even come onto the property. So you would be safe here."

"Thank you, Harry. I think this may be the best place then, I will gather everyone tonight if that's not too soon for you" Mr. Weasley spoke still hurt, however a note of determination for his children's welfare in his voice.

Just over two hours later Arthur Weasley was at home packing bags, while a crying Molly Weasley was in the kitchen. "Why are you doing this Arthur? Why are you leaving?" she cried out.

Determined to keep up appearances, Arthur said simply "I've been assigned a mission Molly, and I can't say no, Ginny's staying with Harry still and Ron's going as well"

"But why can't I stay with the kids? Why do I have to stay behind?" she whimpered.

"Dumbledore won't allow the order to invade Harry's home. That includes us Molly" he replied.

"Now, I'm not sure when I'll be back, I've been told this is going to be a long mission and I won't be able to communicate, it might give us away." Arthur quickly noted.

"Ron, get down here, we need to go" Arthur yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, ok, hold your broomstick dad" Ron came bounding down the stairs, his trunk in tow.

Molly quickly rose to give her husband and son a proper goodbye, she hugged Ron so tightly that he nearly passed out, however when she tried to kiss her husband he seemed to hold back like he was hiding something.

After breaking the embrace, Arthur said "We must be off dear, I'll see you soon".

Walking out the front door, and just down the road to call Harry's personal carriage

that had been arranged for them as the floo for traveling to the castle was now blocked other than fire talk, Arthur broke the silence "Son, I need to tell you something, and it's not easy to say, as our life's have just been turned upside down tonight. We will no be going back home again, that is the last time we will see your mother. This evening I learned some interesting information that has torn my heart out, and left us in the cold.

If it wasn't for Harry's generosity we would have no place to go" Arthur spoke looking directly into his son's eyes. No look of horror, no tears, Ron just sat intently listening to his father.

Arthur continued "Ron, your mother, erm, Ohh damn it, your mother is Voldemort's sister, and she is part of his followers." He said finally.

Moments passed, no emotion showed on Ron's face. Until about 10 minutes later Ron spoke. "Yes, father I know, uncle has been teaching me of lately, I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out by now, but be that as it may I'm going back to mother, I won't kill you now, but you will either join us father or parish with the rest of the mud bloods."

And with a pop Ron was gone, Arthur sat there a look of horror on his face, his son knew, but the other boy's had already gone to Harry's, even Percy of which he'd recently found out was a spy for the order in the Ministry.

Arthur cycled what recently transpired, he'd lost his wife and youngest son. His whole marriage had been a farce. His wife had been giving the enemy the orders secrets for how long?

The entire ride to the Potter Castle was to say heartbreaking at the very least for Arthur. All he had left was his remaining children.

That evening Arthur recounted what had happened to the rest of the Order, which had now gathered at Potter Castle, as it was decided that Number 12 was no longer secure due to recent events.

"You mean to tell us that Ron knew all this time?" Kingsley asked in an irritated voice.

As the meeting went on, everyone noticed that Harry was sitting at the head table, his fists clutched tightly with tears running down his face, in pure anger and sadness.

Once the meeting grew to a close and everyone left, the Tonk's had a quick thought to on how to help Harry, Hermione, and Ginny as they had all just had their hearts torn out with the recent news of Ron.

Just after everyone had gone to bed, Tonk's put her plan into action, she knew without a doubt that she loved Harry for all he was, not the boy-who-lived, but for just Harry.

She also knew from her many discussions with Hermione and Ginny of what they felt for Harry. Hermione had a puppy love for him, similar to what Tonk's herself felt for him; however it was Ginny that she was worried about.

Ginny's once crush on Harry had turned into an all out battle for his attention, Tonk's couldn't make out exactly what the young redheaded girl had for Harry, she knew that the girl loved him, but what kind of love was it?

Tonight she would find out, the plan was easy, she was secure enough with herself to put it into motion. The plan would be a healing moment as well as a fact-finding plan.

She would call everyone into Harry's room, once the house was quiet, she would then walk over to Harry and kiss him, that kiss would tell her if it was meant to be or not, she would then ask each of the other girls to do the same, regardless of the result though she and the girls were going to spend the night with Harry, if nothing else to give each of them comfort.

It was eleven pm the house had gone quiet, Tonk's rose from her bed, and put on her dressing gown, and walked out of her room. She lightly opened each of the girl's rooms and woke them and asked them to follow her.

At the end of the hall she explained that they all needed to be together that night then opened Harry's door to spy him sleeping restlessly trashing in his sheets, looking to be having a nightmare.

"Harry, Harry?" Tonk's nudged him gently to wake him.

Slowly Harry woke to the sight of three angles standing before him.

"Am I dead?" He asked still half asleep.

The girls all chuckled at the comment.

"No, Harry you're not dead, I just figured we needed a night all together after what happened today. We miss sleeping near you." Tonk's quietly spoke.

Harry not expecting anything like this nodded his head and in a whisper said "Ok" as he maneuvered himself over to make room for the girls.

Shaking slightly all three girls climbed into bed and sat cross-legged facing him.

Small talk about the days events preceded between them all for just over an hour, nearing midnight, Tonk's decided that it was time to put the plan into action as it seemed everyone was much calmer from having each near them.

She slowly moved cat like in a prowl to Harry, and without any warning drew him into the most passionate kiss imaginable.

Hermione, looked in shock at what Tonk's had just done, they all had made a pact to not voice their feelings openly with Harry until the spell was no longer needed.

Ginny, looked at the older woman, in horror, she had just betrayed her by up and snogging the man she loved, without a warning or notice.

Tonk's broke the kiss; Harry's mind was far beyond reach for comprehension at that point. Looking toward the other two girls, she noted that they were NOT happy, to say the least.

Before the two girls could speak she broke in "I know that you're angry right now but before either of you do anything rash, please let me explain. I planned tonight after hearing the news, thinking that we all needed some "healing" and I personally also wanted to find out what was real." Tonk's finished.

Comprehension dawned over Hermione, 'She wants to help Harry by showing him her true feelings, and she wants to know if it's real or not. I need that too.' she spoke to Ginny.

Ginny nodded, still a bit hacked off, but now understanding what was to be done.

Hermione, moved to Harry and as Tonk's had, planted a passionate kiss upon him, letting him know that she loved him.

Harry was dumbfounded, he'd never been shown affection like this. Yet barriers within his heart started falling.

Ginny was last, she timidly crawled into Harry's arms, and drew his lips to hers, giving him all her love with the kiss to show him what he meant to her. To show him he wasn't alone.

Once Ginny had broken her kiss, the three girls, sat back down pondering their own thoughts.

"God, I felt him, his heart, his love it just started pouring out" Tonk's thought to herself.

"I know I need him, but will he have me?" Hermione thought

"He's the one, I will marry him" Ginny thought.

Without knowing each others thoughts, Harry was then attacked by three love struck girls. No words were needed; they each had verified their love for him and from him to them.

Clothes were shed, furniture was broken, and the three girls all made love for the first time to the man each of them loved. It was the first time for two of the girl's that night, and they couldn't have asked for a better way to give their "gift" to the man they loved. That night a child was conceived, only no one knew at the time that the child's mother wouldn't live to see it grow up.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thank's everyone for your support in reading and reviewing my story here..  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be much longer and more in depth.

Thanks Again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Time for War**

**By RBlack**

**Chapter four Surprise and Surprise!**

Four weeks passed rather quickly after the night that the girls showed Harry their true feelings. The group at Potter Castle spent the days talking and getting to know each other in very intimate ways, although since that fateful night the girls shared with Harry, it seemed to be the first and last night they would spend in his arms.

Harry no ever more confused with his emotions and thoughts began to wonder which one he loved most. The one he would take later in life as a partner and soul-mate.

Never a day went by that he hadn't thought of it. He loved all three girls, and that night they shared together was shear bliss.

He also felt betrayal and loss without his best friend and surrogate mother. He knew they were evil but he still missed them, they were his "family". He tried very hard to pull himself from the depression that was dragging him down. In the midst of his thoughts that day, and the problems of dealing with his emotions on a whole of the previous two months happenings he was so lost in thought that he never noticed the door open and someone walk into his room. It wasn't until nearly an hour later that the person watching him intently made their presence known.

"Umm, Harry?" Sirius spoke.

Harry looked up quickly grabbing for his wand, completely startled.

Looking over to where the voice came from he lowered his wand and sighed heavily.

"Sirius, I hadn't heard you come in. What's up?" Harry asked.

"A knut for your thoughts Lil-Prongs?" Sirius relied.

"Ohh, erm I'm just trying to sort through all these thoughts and emotions, it's been a very long summer so far." Harry noted.

Harry never being one to be open with his feelings and thoughts was taken back by his own admission to Sirius.

Sirius was thing on the same line, 'He's never been this open, I guess I should take and run with it' he mused.

"So, can I help? I mean someone on the outside is always good to talk to." Sirius asked.

Harry figured the cats out of the bag and decided to let Sirius in on what was happening to him.

"Well, you see the girls and I erm...Well! You know a few weeks ago, they wanted to show me how much they cared for me. Well afterwards, well I've been confused; I don't want to hurt any of them." Harry sighed.

"Look kiddo, I know this must be confusing, and the only thing I can say is just let it ride for now, it will all work out." Sirius gently spoke, however looking very serious.

"Thanks Padfoot" Harry returned.

Just a week before term was to start and although Harry was still having trouble with his emotions and what they meant, he knew that this was the best summer he had ever had even with the problems at the start of it.

It was late afternoon, Harry was lounging on the terrace of the top floor of his home, the girls were on either side of him, they talked about this and that and nothing at all for hours, just enjoying each other and the late afternoon breeze.

All a sudden a large black as night owl flew over and handed Harry a letter and left immediately.

Harry scanned the letter, he had been taught reviling spells by Remus and Sirius, and he didn't see any hexes or dangerous items, so he opened it.

_Harry, _

_Well it has been awhile. Yours and the old fool's win over me at the Ministry, has proven to be difficult to handle. I believe the correct words would be "you've been a pain in my arse" please forgive me for not being formal in this note, however you have proven to be difficult to reach and harder to kill. So I am proposing you a deal, come stand by my side and rule with me. If you deny me, I will kill everyone you have ever loved, or even cared for; you will never have the chance to love again._

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry immediately fire called Albus and informed him the content of the letter. Worried that Voldemort could make good on his promise. Of course Harry had no intention of joining that sadistic fool.

"Harry, don't fear, he can't touch any of you, you are safe at home. I have done some research on your home at it appears to have direct connections to Hogwarts itself. I have decided that you and your current companions living at your home will not be returning for the school year to keep you safe. Instead I propose that you all get private tutoring.

I have spoken to Remus on the matter and he is willing to teach you all DADA, and Sirius, is rather gifted with charms and transfiguration, so he's volunteered for those lessons. Before you say no, you will be able to travel to and from the school, to watch the quidditch matches as well as you all will be able to participate in the school balls."

Harry sat stunned; they wanted to take away the last of his school years, in exchange for his safety.

"But sir, who will teach us the other subjects? Who will we get lessons on potions and COMC? I tell you now that I will never allow Snape on my property until he gets over his little grudge of my father and treats me like a human being." Harry replied.

"Ah, yes the few subjects we still have not covered. Well Harry if you all will go along with this I am prepared to have outside tutors that at your approval will be hired at my expense." The old headmaster answered ignoring the comment's directed toward his potions master.

Again Harry thought about the situation, on one hand he would be able to be where he was not most comfortable, as well as being secure. He would be able to watch, however not play in the quidditch matches. He would also be able to be around the girls like he was used to now, and that was a bonus. Harry decided it was worth it.

"Ok, sir I'll give this a shot. However I reserve the right to go back to school as normal if this doesn't work out." Harry answered.

Albus had a gleam of happiness in his eye; Harry would be safe and finish his schooling.

"Very well my boy, I will make the preparations." Albus noted as he stood and with a pop was gone.

Later that night Harry decided that it was time to have a talk with the girls.

Candle's lit his room, a hint of jasmine in the air. The moon was brightly escaping the drapes on the windows.

To say the least it was a very romantic atmosphere. Harry had called the girls to his room

Earlier that evening asking they all be present at 11:00 pm as he wanted to speak with them.

A few minutes before 11:00 pm the girls stood outside Harry's door, nervous, and excited about what he wanted to speak with them about. Knocking on his door, it opened and they entered into each of their own most wanted dreams.

'Wow, this is so romantic!' Ginny exclaimed to herself.

'He knows just what I'd want in an evening alone' Hermione mused.

'That man has more heart and compassion than anyone I've ever met, he will be my husband.' Tonks noted to herself.

Each of the girls sat on the love seats that were surrounding a single chair in the middle.

They each noticed that Harry wasn't there yet.

Hiding under his father's old invisibility cloak, Harry was taking in each of the girls reactions with diligence. He needed to figure out which on he loved more, and whom he would be spending the rest of his life with.

Slipping the cloak off his head, the girls noticed him immediately and jumped from being startled.

Harry chuckled when he removed the cloak, knowing what would happen.

With a confidence previously unknown to him he began.

"Girl's, I asked you here tonight because I am on a quest of my own heart. I can be perfectly honest with you all that I in fact do love all three of you and am in love with the three of you. What I need to know now, is what we plan on doing knowing that, I mean I know in the muggle world, that it's illegal and improper to take more than one partner. So I ask you what we will do." Harry spoke clearly and full of life.

Not expecting this, the girls looked at each other, not knowing how to respond, they each sat in silence for what seemed to be hours. In reality it was mere minutes.

Tonk's thoughts were fairly straight forward, she would marry him, and if he continued to love the other two girls so be it. She loved him in total no matter if she had to give up having him to herself.

Ginny's thoughts were more self centered, she loved Harry with all her heart, but since the night she and the other two girls made love to him, she wanted him to herself more and more. She did love Hermione enough to possibly share the man she loves with her, but it wasn't certain.

Hermione on the other hand thought nothing more than the fact Harry had to be happy, she would gladly give up her need to have him to herself, if it made him happy. Since she was 11 years young, she fell in love with that raven haired boy she'd met on the train.

However one of the three girls had a secret, a secret that would come out that night, and change each of their futures forever.

As Harry watched the girls in thought, he knew, no felt a fifth presence in the room, but it wasn't normal, not evil, more of a true light. It was a humbling presence that he'd felt a few times over the last week or so, when he was around the girls. He couldn't explain how he knew that this other being was with them, but it was calming, even secure.

He scanned the room as if trying to sense where this feeling was coming from. He concentrated hard on trying to locate this presence. Harry was in shock as he started to see what appeared to be aura's around the room, of those that were present and those that were not.

He saw Professor Dumbledore's aura from earlier that day. He saw, Sirius's aura.

As he looked about the room in awe, he noticed the girls; they all had rings of white emanating from them. All except Ginny she had, both white and gold. He thought this was very curious. He also noticed the intensity of the white, Tonk's was nearly blinding as was Ginny's. Hermione though was almost silver in shade.

Harry took the moment to awaken the conversation.

"Umm, I think I just had a power awaken!" He exclaimed.

That brought the girls back to the present.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked, she was always the most curious of all

"I think I can see your auras or that's what it looks like. The top level is nearly blinding me, it's a bright white, except for Hermione's, yours is bright silver, and Ginny you have a second layer of gold in-laid with yours... What does that mean?" He noted.

Hermione blushed madly, as did both other girls, aura's were something that girl's learn to read early at Hogwarts, as man girl's had the ability to do so. Boys on the other hand were generally not emotional enough to see the hearts of others, so it was rare to find one that could do so. That being so, boys were only taught in their 7th years because so few were "cut" for the ability.

Tonk's was in awe, she was in love with a man that could read hearts. It was both a blessing and a curse to her, as he would know if she was ever unfaithful or if her heart ever changed. Not that it would ever happen on either account, but it was still frightening and exciting at the same time.

Ginny, however was frightful, that he would find out her secret, she didn't want to loose him because of it, she also knew the other girls would be angry as would her father.

She couldn't think of her mother right now. She had purposely not taken the contraception potion when she gave herself to Harry those weeks ago, she wanted to make sure that if something happened that, she would always have part of him with her. As so, with loosing her virginity, she was now also a mother to be. She had to say something now, as she noticed the other girl's eyes on her.

"Ok, I know what you two know what the gold means, just let me tell him ok? I know that both of you are mad at me just let me explain." Ginny spoke, a hint of fear in her voice.

"What's going on Gin?" Harry asked confused and worried.

"Harry, you need to understand, I was so excited, and happy, I just couldn't take not having you in my life forever, I thought that, if something happened, or if you didn't feel the same for me as I do you, that" tears started creeping down her cheek's and she started sobbing out right. A moment later she continued. "I wanted to have at least part of you to have, so I'd never loose you. I'm, I'm carrying your child Harry." She cried openly after she finished.

Harry's mouth dropped open the very moment that she finished, his thoughts slowed to a dead halt, all he thought of was the phrase, "I'm going to be a father?" he wanted to voice it but he had no ability to speak.

Tonk's and Hermione both had similar reactions to Ginny's confession. However theirs were not the reaction that Ginny was expecting, she figured that the other two girls would hate her now that they had found out. To her surprise both girls ran over to her and held her close. Telling her that they were not mad in the least, disappointed a bit but not mad, and everything was going to be alright.

Harry sat in his chair, those three word's kept running wild in his mind, he was shocked to say the least, but a immense feeling of happiness filled him to the brim, he looked at the girls and knew right away that law's or not it wasn't right to try to break up his girls.

"Dora, Gin, Hermione? I have to ask you all something, I know this is right for me, and I need to know what you all think. Ginny I am happy beyond belief that your going to mother my child, even if we are still young, at least we don't' have to worry about the finances" He chuckled "What I'm going to propose is going to sound strange, but I need to know your stance on it, ok?" Harry exclaimed.

Harry got up his courage and bent down in front of the three huddled girls on one knee and asked the question that every woman wants to hear.

"Before I ask of you what my heart desires, I need to know how you three feel about the possibility of all of us staying together?" Harry asked.

Nothing however was said each girl smiled broadly and nodded their heads.

"Well with your acceptance, I ask you Nymphadora Tonk's, and you Ginerva Weasley, and you Hermione Jane Granger, will you three angles of heaven be my wives?" Harry finished, his body was shaking badly now, he was nervous, really nervous.

He looked into his angel's eyes, and before he was able to speak again, he hear in unison a yell of "YES" followed by a series of bone crushing hugs and more kiss's he'd ever had in life. He knew then that life would be good, he would make sure of it, and Moldy Voldy would pay for all the harm he'd done.

Later that night, Harry woke with Ginny spooned against him, Tonk's behind him and Hermione behind her. He had a great twinkle in his eye; he knew that this was a life worth living.

Remus and Sirius sat in the library the next morning discussing lesson plans for the kids for the year. Dumbledore had recommended many private tutors on the remain subjects and each person's history was being completely checked, so far they only had two witches that had any connection what so ever to the dark, and that was from distant relatives. They would indeed be interviewing for the positions needed that afternoon.

Breaking into their train of thought Sirius had something he needed to get off his mind.

"Remus, do you think that Harry bonded to the girls last night? I felt a surge of magic, stronger than I have ever felt in my life come through the castle just around twelve am."

Sirius questioned.

"Padfoot, I do believe that Harry has indeed however it's going to be interesting there hasn't been a multiple joining in over a thousand years, and it's not a followed practice these days." Remus answered.

"So do you think that there will be any little Harry's running around soon? I mean I know he's young and so are two of the girls so I am a bit concerned about all this." Sirius asked.

"I would say that Harry and the girls will have some issues to work through with the public once this is known however I think that they will be happy together, as for pups running around my senses tell me that we will see one within 8 months, Dumbledore knew their hearts when he preformed the spell." Remus replied smiling.

The school year began shortly after, Remus and Sirius choose three other tutors to train up the three students, Arithmancy was taught by Mrs. Grubman, Potions was taught by Mr, Whipstickle, and COMC was taught by a short woman who simply called herself Dot.

The months flew by Harry and the girls attended the All Hollow's Eve Ball, as well as every Quidditch match during the year. It was surprising that there were no attacks around Brittan, for that matter anywhere around the world. Harry's sixth year was going better than he'd ever imagined.

There were a few small incidents while on school grounds like students trying to hex Harry while his back was turned, but with the training that he was receiving from Tonk's as she was an Auror, and from Sirius whom he'd found out was a former Auror, and the DADA material that Remus had taught him, he was well above seventh year material and was able to deflect these minor hexes with ease.

The girls and Harry were now so advanced in their lessons that Dumbledore had decided that the three of them would be taking there NEWT's this year and simply finishing school early. He had noted to them "It's for the best; you are obviously ahead in your studies, so it makes sense to be done with it."

It wasn't until mid April that anything nerve racking happened. While studying for her Charms NEWT Ginny wasn't allowing anything male to come within 10 yards of her,

She was irritable, moody, and she hurt constantly, her normally perky breasts were heavy with the liquid of life, her back ached, and now as she was studying she felt a gush of fluid rush don her legs and pool to the floor, doubling over in pain, she knew it was time, she was having a contraction.

Harry sensed something wrong; he was in the back yard with Tonks flying when he felt Ginny's pain. Nearly falling off his broom, He yelled for Tonks to follow him to the house.

They arrived at the house to find Sirius, Remus and Hermione all huddled around Ginny.

"What's wrong? Harry asked in a rushed concerned voice.

"She's gone into labor we need to get her to Saint Mungos Harry." Hermione said.

"Grab her bag Sirius, the rest of us will floo over" Harry called out.

Flooing to the wizarding hospital, they quickly got Ginny settled in as the medi-witches began working their miracles, numbing the pain, reviving Harry after Ginny had wandlessly knocked him unconscious, and finally seven hours later a small redheaded girl by the name of Alexandria Lily Potter was born.

Unbeknownst to the proud father and mother's the first battle of the war was raging a floor beneath them.

The Order and Dozen's of Aurors were defending the long care center at Saint Mungos.

This was the ward that Neville Longbottom's parents resided. They had started to slowly regain their minds not just a few days prior, this led to the belief from Voldemort that they needed to be removed completely and permanently.

On the floor above, a medi-witch started screaming down the halls as a loud siren sounded out that they were under attack.

Torn between leaving his child's mother and fighting, he looks at the girls and they simply nod knowing what he has to do the last thing they hear from him as he runs out of the room is "Protect each other and our daughter".

In the heat of battle Harry arrives to find a dozen or more Death Eaters battling in the halls just coming onto the floor of the mothers ward.

Harry sends stunners as fast as he can, slowly realizing that stunners won't stop them from reviving each other, so as he dodges and drops, working hard to not be the recipient of an unforgivable. He starts casting the more advanced spells that he was taught.

Battling to keep his family safe, a thought occurred to him at that moment, he actually had a family to protect now, and it feed him strength and hope once he had realized it.

Harry turned sharply as a death eater that seemed familiar launch several nasty hexes in his direction. Harry fell to the floor to avoid them, as he did the death eater ran and launched himself atop Harry.

"You will die tonight Potter" the Death Eater said.

Harry reaching over the cowards head, pulled the mask hiding his face off reveling

none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Not tonight ferret face" Harry retorted as he spit into Malfoy's face.

Now enraged Malfoy made a mistake, he wiped the spit from his face, leaving his body unguarded. Harry took the opportunity to take advantage of the situation.

Not wasting a moment, Harry rolled to one side, toppling Draco to one side. Swung around and cast a full body bind and magical ropes to bind the Death Eater.

After casting a silence on Draco Harry and decided that Draco would be better off in Jail, so he tapped the ropes and created a portkey that would land Malfoy in the middle of Auror headquarters.

While Harry was busy dealing with Malfoy, he had neglected to notice a tall redheaded Death Eater maneuver past the battle, and enter a room at the end of the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione screamed out.

Three wands pointed at Ron, he was nervous, but he also wanted to talk his sister to joining with him, he hated Potter now, and he didn't want a single member of his family

to be near the-boy-who-lived-but-not-much-longer.

"I came to see my sister stay out of this mudblood." Ron coldly replied.

Hermione couldn't believe that this was the same man that had defended her against Malfoy for calling her the same name.

"Ron, I suggest unless you want a lifetime holiday in Azkaban, you turn around and leave." Tonks sneered.

"I want to know Ginny, who's baby is it? If its Potter's the child and Potter will both die tonight." Ron said with as much venom as a king cobra.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY AND HARRY'S DAUGHTER NOR WILL YOU TOUCH HARRY" Ginny screamed.

That blew it for Ron, he was enraged to the point of seeing only red, no mask of family, or any feeling followed his heart. He quickly stunned Hermione, the rolled out of the way to miss Tonk's bind. Quickly turning his wand on Tonks and stunning her, he stood up wand trained on Ginny, tears rolling down her face. "Why Ron, why did you do this?" She begged.

"I have had enough, you are no longer my family" Ron heartlessly replied.

With his wand on Ginny he get out the words "Avada Kedavra" just before he saw black, and heard or saw no more.

Ginny's body crumpled limply onto the bed, her lifeless body having all its previous luster.

Moments before

Harry ran down the hall as he heard Ginny scream, it was more than he could bear.

He cast a stealth charm on himself, and slowly opened the door to the hospital room where the girls where.

The scene he found as he entered immediately had his blood boiling. He saw Tonks and Hermione stunned on the floor, Ron in the room with his wand trained on Ginny.

Before he had time to react he'd already heard the words of death come from his former best friend's mouth as he'd killed his own sister. Harry acted quickly not looking at the result of the green flash of light. Training his wand on Ron, he cast the most powerful stunner he'd ever used, did a full body bind on the coward and finally trained his wand on Ron's crotch, and muttered a quick cutting spell, and a blood clotting spell, severing Ron's manhood from his body. Using an old pillow case, he created a portkey and sent the traitor directly to the last place on earth that anyone would want to go to, Azkaban.

Harry cradled the lifeless body of his fallen love, crying his eyes out, he'd just lost his daughters mother a mere few hours after the birth of the baby girl.

Tonks and Hermione started to wake from their stunners, they immediately took notice of the carnage that Ron had done, they noticed Harry cradling Ginny in his arms, her body was pale and lifeless they knew what had happened by the amount of distress that was coming from Harry.

Both girls ran to Harry and tried hard to console him in his grief, however they were not making progress as they knew not that Harry had slightly fill them in of what happened.

Two weeks later, a mass of students, friends and teachers from Hogwarts can to the funeral, Harry, Tonks and Hermione, all in black, a small child in Harry's arms, walked over to the plot, set their flowers into the grave, said there goodbyes and waited for the crowd to leave.

Calling his family to go home the got into the car the Ministry had arranged for them, and asked the driver to take them home.

Voldemort was furious about the attack, it was not a scheduled attack, he sisters stupid Son had decided that he had the pull to get enough of his followers to create a distraction long enough to see his fool sister that had just had a child, a child that was rumored to be Potters. Now she was dead, his stupid nephew was incarcerated along with eighteen of his followers. Adding to that loss his newest lieutenant was simply missing as well.

Ron awoke in a cold damp cell days later, his head was pounding, he slowly remembered how he'd gotten to where he was at, and he had killed his sister. No more than a few minutes awake, he felt a familiar dread of icy cold darkness flooding into him, he opened his eyes, only in time to see the horrid face of a dementor kissing his lips.

Draco at the same time awoke in a cell similar but he did not feel the darkness of the dementors. However once his eyes adjusted all he say at that point was a large flame coming at him from a dragon chained to the wall outside his cell. Draco had not even a moment to register what was about to happen and was no more.

Harry Potter, his two remaining loves and his newborn daughter all sat in the main lounge of his home quietly. For hours not one voice was heard in the house, other than the sobs of a heartbroken man and his two female partners.

Weeks passed Harry decided after Ginny's passing, that she needed to be honored by making sure their daughter was raised happy and loved. So he packed away his grief for a later time, and decided that it was his mission in life to make sure that his daughter was as happy as she could be. Harry also remembered that he still had two other women that he loved as well. The new family of four played, spent time, and read together. Making sure that no one was alone to wallow in grief or self pity, yes they had lost a loved one and the mother to the child, however there was life to live and a family to take care of.

Harry and Hermione took their respective NEWT's and passed with flying colors.

Tonks had quit her job at the ministry to be with her love and his daughter.

Little Alexandria was growing fast, her green eyes took on a glimmer of happiness that her fathers never had as a child that he could remember, but each day he made sure to bring her happiness and love.

Soon it was the ending of term and the friends that Harry and Hermione had left at school for the term, were scheming they wanted their friends back, a plan was launched to make sure Harry and Hermione were reminded that they still in fact did have many close friends.

Little Colin Creavey wasn't so little these days, he'd had a growth spurt that could only be explained by magic, over the term he had grown from his small 5 foot 2 inch frame to a towering 6 foot 1 inch man. His hero was always Harry, he'd read about him in books even before attending Hogwarts, and yes he knew that he was an insufferable hero worshiper. However he enacted a plan that would make sure that Harry and Hermione knew that they still have their Hogwarts family.

"Look you lot, here's what I'm proposing. We all write a letter to them both, flood them with owls, and demand that we all spend the summer with them, the entire DA is going to go in on this. I've spelled this parchment to only accept those that are true friends and would never harm Harry or Hermione, if you want to be part of this then grab a sheet and write your letter. If you have mean ill towards anyone under Harry's roof this parchment is spelled to label you as a traitor and death eater." Colin spoke to the group in the common room the day before leaving Hogwarts. He had not only grown in size but in confidence as well.

"If you know of anyone else interested, take a sheet for them as well." Colin finished.

Later that day, over eighty owls were on their way to deliver the notes, much to Colin's charge over sixteen students had been labeled. Each of those students now had 'TRAITOR' or 'DEATH EATER' tattooed onto their foreheads.

One small second year girl after being marked, had confessed to playing part in a plot to kill Harry that was to take place just before Christmas, however that plan was never enacted due to the Dark Lord being infuriated at the younger death eaters making plans for themselves.

Harry was rocking his daughter asleep late that evening, when Tonks came in informing him of the regiment of owls waiting for himself and Hermione in the mail room.

After putting his precious one to bed, he headed to the mail room to find out what was going on. After the letter from Voldemort Hermione had found a spell that would block delivery owls that were from those that had intentions of harm towards him or his family.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked as he noted the eighty plus owls waiting for him in the small room.

"They appear to be from all our friends at school Harry. They are all safe I received this from Colin just before they all arrived." Hermione answered handing Harry the note.

Harry opened it and read.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_We know that the last few months have been hard for both of you; we (your friends) decided to let you both know that you both still have many loyal friends here at school, and that we are demanding to spend time with you both this summer. (We know you have the space). I have spelled the parchment of the letters you are about to receive to only be deliverable to you if the senders intentions are true and good. What we all are proposing to you is that you all us to spend a least a few weeks with you at your home this summer._

_If you agree simply tap the parchments you receive and say the date we are to arrive. _

_Also we are very sorry for your loss Harry, and we do hope that your daughter is in good health._

_Truly_

_Colin Creavey_

Tears of happiness trickled down Harry and Hermione's eyes, they had forgotten the friends that they had left behind at Hogwarts for the most part, and it overjoyed them to know that no one had abandoned them.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to see everyone Harry we need some time with our friends." Hermione answered.

"Tonks what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Set the date for next Monday" She answered.

Harry and Hermione spent the evening tapping each parchment and noting the date for arrival.

As Harry climbed into bed between the two women in his life, he settled in grinning at the surprise all his friends would receive on Monday once they arrived.

Thanks to all the reviewer's you really make writing worth it, I love hearing all your comments. Please be sure to review after this chapter and visit my forum over at hpfanfic dot net


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter folks, my wife, kids and I just moved into our new home and have been busy getting unpacked. Also sorry for the short chapter I promise I'll do better next time. As for updates I will be updating weekly again. As well as I must note I have removed this story from due to abusive readers.

**Harry Potter and the Time for War**

**By RBlack**

**Chapter five. To honor thy loved.**

The following Monday Harry, Tonks and Hermione along with baby Alexandria, prepared to receive the hoard of guests they were about to arrive. Colin and the other guests that were meant to come that day were all busy preparing to arrive by special portkey.

An hour later Colin along with 80 other DA members were gathered in the front hall of the castle, in awe of the beauty that Potter castle brought to their eyes. Everyone knew that Harry had money but this didn't seem his style. The floors glistened with polished marble. The walls were decorated in fifteenth century mid-evil decor.

Looking toward the main staircase Colin noticed three people and one hold a small child descending to the main floor. Just moments later they were all greeted by Harry, Hermione and Tonks as well as baby Alexandria.

"Hello all" Harry spoke.

"Welcome to our home" Tonks informed the lot.

"Yes, welcome everyone" Hermione interjected.

"Merlin Harry we all suspected you wealthy but WOW this is huge." Someone in the back yelled.

Harry, Hermione and Tonks Chuckled.

After welcomes were completed Harry and his girls were surrounded by his school friends, he felt great, truly happy again. Everyone wished him well and gave him their well-wishing for his family and deep regrets that they could not help save Ginny.

"So how about we split into three groups and have a little tour of the place?" Hermione suggested.

"Right! Tonks, you take 1/3rd Hermione you the same and the rest of you lot with me." Harry finished.

Lunch was served a few hours later and the great dining hall in the castle was full of students and friends, All talking and laughing joyfully.

It was only a few minutes later when the laughter died down. Harry gasp in shock.

"You want to do WHAT?" Harry roared.

"We want to stay here with you and train Harry. We want to fight, we are YOUR army." Colin responded calmly.

"Colin, you can't mean that, you'll all die, I'm telling you, everyone will die!" Harry finished.

"Harry, if you don't let us train with you then you will damn us to die yourself. You're the best Harry, and your getting the best training. We all believe in you." Colin noted hard.

Harry was taken aback by this, he had not expected to be building an army over the summer, he though that it would just be his school friends wanting to stay with him.

He looked at Hermione and Tonks, and then finally thought of his daughter.

That's all the incentive it took.

"Ok, Colin everyone that wants to stay and learn to fight can and will be trained. Do you know how many there are?" Harry finished.

"All of us want to stay Harry." Lavender Brown spoke up.

"We all want to help you rid the world of HIM" Cho Chang spoke up.

"There are others too Harry" Colin interrupted.

"More?" Harry ask incredulously.

"Yes, there are about this many others waiting to hear from me if they can train also" Colin replied.

"But where will we put them all?" Harry turned to Hermione and asked as she looked intently upon him.

"We'll make due Harry." Tonks noted.

"Ok then, lets get to work." Harry noted with an air of finality.

A few hours later living quarters where arranged or everyone who wished to train.

Harry had magically asked the castle to arrange enough rooms to fit everyone. As it turned out the castle expanded a whole floor of rooms to fit six in a room similar to the Hogwarts dorms themselves, with room to spare including their own baths and living areas.

However the castle seemed to have the same sense of humor as Hogwarts did.

Each of the "dorms" were separated between boys and girls. Similar enchantments to Hogwarts were applied to allow the girls access to the boys rooms, but not vise-versa.

Later that evening after dinner Harry called all the house elves his family employed to the dining hall.

"Great elves in the employ of the Potter family. Please may I have your attention." Harry requested from the elves. "I am in great need of your services. Today we have formed an Army to defeat Voldemort, I request of you to keep the troups of this army in good health, as well I need you to keep this place safe from harm so that we may train for the war that is beginning. So what say you elves?" Harry asked.

Immediately it was as if someone had giving the elves the greatest gift of all nearly 200 house elves grinning and some broke into tears of joy of the great Harry Potter trusting them with such a daunting task.

A elder house elf came forward before Harry and bowed.

"Sir, I be Grutur I am elder elf for the Potters. We all say it is great honor of you to ask this of us and accept. However we elves of the Potters can do much more if allowed to." The elf spoke.

"Grutur, what do you mean you can do more?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sir, we are not normal house elves, as we are free we are much more powerful. That being we elves can teach you magic long forgotten to human kind and even then taught to few." Grutug noted.

Silence ruled for a matter of minutes while Harry pondered this new information.

"Grutur, once I have chosen the higher ranks for the army I will request of you to teach this magic to those I bring to you." Harry informed the elf.

"Thank you sir, thank you. Now you lot lets get masters wished in order much is to be done." Grutur spoke and the elves disappeared.

A month later 152 students of Hogwarts, were all training hard, they had all given up their summers to work hard to become freedom fighters, to become Potters Army.

The days were scheduled into classes, Dumbledore had arranged for all practical lessons.

After a one hour workout before breakfast they all split up into different classes.

Age did not matter here, these were lessons on survival.

The classes that Harry, Tonks, and Hermione with Dumbledore's aid were.

Defense against the Dark Arts.

Practical Offensive Warfare with Light Magic.

Healing

Potions

Transfiguration

Charms

And lastly muggle fighting and weapons.

Dumbledore had arranged for all the instructors to help out as well as a few trusted members of the order.

Potter Castle was still un-plottable and hidden; as such the ministry couldn't detect the mass amount of underage magic that was happening at the castle.

Harry was very proud of all his friends, well now students.

Each and every one of them had exceeded his expectations and more.

At the end of the month Harry decided to fill the ranks of his new found army.

The last day of the month he called the army together on the training field outside the castle.

Walking up to the platform he had conjured he pointed his wand to this throat and whispered "Sonorus".

"Friends, I have asked you all together today to fill the upper ranks of this newly found army. This has been a grueling month and you all are working hard and I'm proud to say when battle comes I can call you friend and ally. I'd like those whom I call to come to the podium and take your rank within the battle committee. " Harry spoke.

"As I call you your rank will engrave itself on your robes.

Hermione Granger - General intelligence division.

Tonks – General - Tactic's Commander

Colin Creavey – Master Sergeant – Battalion Commander

Hanna Abbot – General – Army Hospital and Potions

Neville Longbottom – General – Potions and Field Healing.

Seamus Finnagen – Master Sergeant – Air Battalion

Padma Patil – Master Sergeant – Research division

And finally Harry Potter – Commander and Chief." Harry called out.

Everyone including himself chuckled at the fact he'd called himself.

The Harry continued"Those of you I have called form your teams, and lets start the intense training."

Later that evening those that Harry had called that afternoon were meeting in the newly created "War Room" when Grutug appeared.

"Master Potter sir, you have those you wish of training I see. When shall we begin?" the elf asked.

"Tonight if that is acceptable Grutug." Harry replied.

"That is fine Sir" the elf responded back.

That night the commanders of Potters Army learned of new magic that as promised was long forgotten, and each night after that they continued to learn more, then passing that knowledge down to their teams during training.

A month later, the instructors were surprised at the students level of learning that they through themselves into. Eighty percent of the students were at or exceeding second year auror training.

Harry although devoted to raising his daughter, and taking care of Tonks and Hermione,

Also threw himself into his own training, his though was one-on-one with Dumbledore and Grutug.

He'd now perfected occulmency and legitemancy. As well as learned many new curses and tactics for fighting. Dumbledore even taught Harry how to make himself invisible wandlessly.

All in all it had been a quite summer, Voldemort must be regrouping after the last battle.

However so was Harry. Harry now had 152 soldiers at his command, In all Potters Army was as ready as they could be, and the Order Of the Phoenix was ready to stand by their side with the Aurors ready as well from the information that was passed to him by Dumbledore.

September first arrived quickly and Potters Army gathered their belongings from the castle ready to apperated to Kings Cross to ride the Hogwarts Express back for another year at Hogwarts.

Harry asked his Commanders to make sure that the train was guarded and everyone be prepared for anything.

Dumbledore had sent Harry a note informing him that there would be a special car for his Commanders to watch over everything on the trip back to school.

Gathering on the train the immediately went to the new car ment for them, surprised to see muggle video screens surrounding the wall on one side of the car. Hermione squealed in delight.

"He hooked the train up with video camera's this is wonderful we can watch everything from this car." She spoke.

Harry grinned nodding. He didn't let on that it was his and Mr. Weasley's doing to bring this new development into life on the express.

As they settled in the train launched itself into motion and was off.

Harry very content in what he had accomplished looked over at Tonk's whom was playing with his daughter, then to Hermione who's eyes were glued to the screens on the wall.

'It's been a long summer but I'd only change one thing' Harry thought to himself. An image of Ginny popped into his head and before he noticed he was letting a tear fall from his cheek. He missed her so much, it was as if part of his heart was missing he'd not allowed himself to think much of it while training. But now on the trip back to school he was allowing his guard to fall. But just for a moment.

Nearly two hours into the trip nothing of great importance happened, a few bullies here and there mostly from Slytherin, were quickly taken care of by prefects. Which indecently were also soldiers in Potters army.

Then it happened.

Hermione screamed "Dementors at our six, hundreds of them."

Harry and his commanders swung into action calling out orders to drive the hellish beasts away. Harry had gave his daughter to a third year girl whom he'd recruited as his daughter protector as the girl had a miracle way with wards and shields. And then ran off to fight.

Once on the roof of the train with about sixty others of his army he cast anti-apparition wards and anti-portkey wards on the train quickly as he also noticed about 30 death eaters flanking the train.

"Seamus, We need three teams on the flank we have death eaters incoming. Colin we need four teams to drive off these dementors." Harry called out.

Soon almost a hundred potroni where driving the dementors back and the air troops had subdued over half of the death eaters, the other half flew off in retreat quickly once they saw the sheer numbers of protectors on the train.

It was a good day Harry thought, even with the attack, none of his soldiers were hurt, he still had Hermione, Tonks and his daughter. A plus was they had captured sixteen death eaters, one of which was Peter Pettigrew.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station Harry and his group gathered their things, and together left for the Castle up the hill in a carriage to start a new year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Folks I'd like to thank you all for reading my fic. And I'm writing this today to let you know that this Fic has NOT been abandoned. I just have little time right now.**

**HOWEVER.. I do have the next chapter about 50 percent written. So please be patient with me and I'll get it finished and uploaded soon..**

**Thanks..**

**RBlack.**


End file.
